


Pink

by zhem1x5



Series: Panty 'Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean has a Panty Kink, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e04 The End, Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 08:15:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8742052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhem1x5/pseuds/zhem1x5
Summary: He'd never measure up to dad but what John Winchester didn't know would never hurt Dean.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There are about 6 more pieces in this series, pretty much all porn, which I'll try and hurry with posting, might as well share it with someone other than me.
> 
> I hope you guys like them.

The bag crinkled where it was hidden against his skin as Dean carried everything into the motel room. If Sammy had been Dad he might have worried, but the kid's nose was buried in one of his school books and he didn't even notice the careful way Dean walked.

Sometimes Sam's negligence was a blessing.

Dinner would have to be Saucy-O's again but it was one of the few things Sam would always eat and that could be cooked in the can. The only utensils they had on hand were forks and even those only because they were pure silver. Handy and good for everyday use.

He touched up the salt around the door and windows while Sam put away the few grocery items and sat an opened can that contained mostly sauce on the stove to heat.

“Dean?”

“Not hungry, Sammy.” And he wasn't, not really. The bag he shouldn't have was pressed against his skin and the nerves he'd been feeling in the store tripled so that he couldn't even consider eating.

“I'm gonna grab a quick shower,” he mumbled, half-way to the bathroom door before he remembered he needed to a towel and a change of clothes.

Sammy was absorbed in his book again and didn't notice the way he stopped short, turning and bending awkwardly to grab his bag.

Dean tried to shut the door as normally as he could, not quite a slam but not gently either. Final. 

 

Water pounding on tile was loud in the still of the bathroom, the quiet of the room outside, but it didn't drown out the nervous beating of Dean's heart.

He stared at his face in the mirror, measuring himself against the knowledge that an open package of panties lay waiting for him on the counter beside his braced hand.

He was 19-years-old and it wasn't the first time in his life that he had doubted himself on the scale his father had set.

Dean swallowed, watching his hand move to caress the satiny material. It was soft and smooth and he knew it would slide over his skin like a dream.

He looked himself in the eye one more time before grabbing the hem of his t-shirt and tugging it over his head.

He took a deep breath, and then another one, undoing the straining button and zipper of his jeans. They slid off his hips easily, leaving Dean in just his shorts as he kicked them away.

The thin material of his boxers tented around his growing erection and Dean couldn't help the way he blushed. It was pathetic how fast his body was responding.

But useful too. He only had so much time before Sammy would be pounding on the door demanding to know what was taking him so long.

Impossible to explain, Dean thought with a guilty grin as he hooked his thumbs in the waistband of his underwear.

It was satisfying to tug them down and step out of them, a step toward something else.

Dean settled on the chilly toilet lid, his chosen pair in hand.

The pink ones. He knew he would always reach for the pink pair first.

They were softer than he remembered Rhonda's being, brand new rather than washed and worn; a soft, pretty pink.

Dean grimaced, mentally erasing that thought. Girl pink, soft like warm skin. That was better.

He slid the soft cloth down his chest, remembering how it felt to be held in tight by them. How Rhonda had smiled and pushed him back on the bed. How he wished he could have kept them on, cupping his balls as he slid inside of her.

Dean cradled his balls, rolling them gently between his fingers as his other hand slid the panties closer to his aching erection.

His breathing picked up, ragged as he anticipated that first touch. The way it would feel against his skin, how hard he would get as it slid over him, coming harder than he had in a long time; the complete release of it.

The pink cloth passed over the head of his erection, soaking up the moisture that had gathered at its tip.

Dean moaned, hips bucking into the touch. He shuddered, stroking his erection faster, eyes locked on the pink material passing over his skin.

He bit his lip, body straining as he tensed.

His face crumpled as the feeling built inside of him. Sweet pain that welled in his gut, spurred on by his rough fingers and the soft slide of panties.

Dean gasped, eyes straying to the opened pack, all waiting for another stolen moment just like this.

Blood rushed to his face, hot as the fluid on his stomach as he began to come.


End file.
